Welcome to Limitless
by The Knight Bus
Summary: Edward and Bella are off to college! How will they handle their new freedoms?
1. On Campus

[This is my first FanFiction! Critiques are appreciated, tell me how you like it

Disclaimer: I can only claim the plot idea and my made-up university. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Moving day finally arrived. Edward and I borrowed Emmett's jeep to haul all of our belongings up to the dorm. Charlie had tried to insist that he come help me move in, but I assured him that Edward and I could handle it, and that Esme had already offered to come. It was easier if he stayed in Forks, anyway. Much to my disappointment, Edward had stayed as stubborn as always, insisting that I should experience college as a human. He also remained annoyingly enthusiastic about it.

So I found myself in the back seat of my boyfriend's brother's jeep, being crushed between a basket full of clothing and an enormous box of Edward's Cds.

"Oh, come on, Bella!," Edward taunted, "Aren't you at least a little bit excited to be going to college?"

I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from reminding him to keep his eyes on the road. Edward had this annoying habit of turning fully around in his seat to look back at me while he was driving.

There was only one thing in particular that I was looking forward to, namely the lack of parental supervision on campus. Edward and I would have plenty of time alone. Not that we could go very far, due to the fact that Edward was also very stubborn about us getting married before we attempted anything…extremely intimate.

At that thought, I sighed and peeked down at the stunning ring upon my left hand. I was reminded once again that I was engaged, and that there was nothing I could do about it.

That train of thought crashed into the side of my skull as the vehicle came to a stop in front of our dorm building. Esme climbed out of the passenger's side while Edward practically leaped out of the driver's seat to come around and open my door for me. Always so chivalrous.

As always, Edward's beauty and the brilliance of his golden eyes caused me to have to stifle a gasp as he grasped my hand, helping me to my feet. Esme had disappeared into the lobby of the dorm building.

Edward grinned lopsidedly as he closed the door of the jeep behind me. The sky was cloudy, but there was enough sunlight peeking through to make Edward's chalk-white skin sparkle faintly. In awe, I reached up and caressed the edge of his jaw with my finger-tips. His smile faded into a somewhat softer expression as he pressed me gently against the side of the crimson jeep. His frozen fingers laced themselves in my hair as his lips, colder still, neared mine. "Welcome to college," he murmured before he crushed his mouth against mine. I shivered as his sculpted body pressed mine slightly more forcefully against the car door, and I wrapped my arms firmly around his neck.

We stayed there for many moments, his mouth moving slowly on mine as I clung to him tighter. When we finally parted, I smiled to myself. Judging by this moment, college may turn out to be WAY better than I thought.

--------------------

My face was still tinged scarlet when Esme emerged from the lobby and approached Edward and I by the car.

"Your dorm rooms are ready!," She announced with enthusiasm. "We just have to check you in and pick up your keys."

Edward grinned at me again, and I rolled my eyes at him. We followed Esme through the doors of the lobby and up to the long table positioned near the entrance.

Seated behind the long table was middle aged man sporting the most enormous moustache the world has ever seen. It practically obscured his entire face.

"Uh, hello?," I stammered.

"State your names," the man sighed. Apparently he had gotten very used to this routine.

"I'm Isabella Swan, and this is Edward Cullen," I explained. The man reached behind him and pulled two files out of a cabinet. He opened each of them and handed us each a key.

"You," he pointed at me, "are on floor three, room 16." I accepted the key that was handed to me. Next, he pointed at Edward. "You are on floor three, room 11." Edward's smirk grew larger as he accepted his key and winked at me. We thanked the mustached man and turned to walk back outside.

I must admit, the campus was stunningly gorgeous. Granite Bay Academy was in southern Canada, near the border between British Columbia and Washington state. There was plenty of cloud cover year round and the campus was blanketed by a forest of pine trees. It suited our needs and desires perfectly.

With a smile on my face and in my heart, I clasped Edward's hand and pulled him closer to me.

"Well, time to move in?," I asked.

"I believe it is." Edward confirmed. So we walked toward the jeep, toward a new chapter in our lives.


	2. Roommate

-1My chest heaved a great sigh as I flopped down on Edward's sofa. His large black leather sofa. It smelled just like him.

I was completely exhausted. We had just spent all afternoon carrying our stuff upstairs and unpacking. Esme had left to go back to Forks after lunch. Well, my lunch. I never knew we could fit so much of our junk in that jeep. Edward, of course, was barely fazed by the hard work of the afternoon, even though he had carried his enormous couch up the stairs all by himself. He also carried up the large television that Alice had bought me as a 'going-away-to-college' present. These stupid rich vampires and their stupid expensive gifts.

While we were moving in I had learned that our dorm building was called Freedom Hall and floor three was called 'Cherry'. Much to my satisfaction, my room was just down the hall from Edward's. Somehow, Edward had managed to get himself a room by himself. I have no doubt that he could have done the same for me, but he had insisted that having a roommate would give me a better college experience. Even so, my roommate hadn't arrived yet.

I giggled as I laid on the black sofa. Edward's room was so tiny, his couch took up almost all of the room. The only other pieces of furniture in his room were an end table, a desk for him to use for 'studying' , and a massive shelf holding his massive music collection and a pair of very large speakers.

"What're you laughing at?" Edward asked as he scooped me off of the couch with a false scowl. He then sat down and situated himself with me on his lap.

"Nothing!" I promised. I leaned up and kissed his cold cheek. He sighed and affectionately kissed my forehead.

"I love you," Edward murmured into my hair.

"I love you too," I whispered back. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he brought me into his embrace. It all felt so right, sitting there in Edward's arms, on his couch, at college.

I was sitting at my desk in my room when I heard a knock on the door. I knew it wasn't Edward for two reasons. Number one, he would have just come in and snuck up behind me, and number two, he had gone to get me some dinner in the dining hall. I was writing e-mails to Alice, Charlie, and mom to ensure them that I'd gotten settled.

I looked up from the harsh light of my computer screen to see an unfamiliar face smiling down at me.

"Hey," she said. "I'm Caroline Parker…I guess I'm your new roommate!"

I noticed that she sort of bounced on her heels as she introduced herself. I stood up from my chair and went to shake her hand.

"I'm Bella Swan."

I showed her around the room, gesturing to which bed I had claimed and which was hers, which drawers were to be hers in our tiny dresser/closet, and where she could set up her computer. She listened to me in earnest, and then, with a nod, strode out of the room. Before I could shrug, she had returned, dragging behind her what appeared to be a very tall, rumpled boyfriend.

Within a short amount of time, Caroline and her boyfriend, who I learned was named Adam, had moved her belongings into our room. Her wardrobe consisted of mostly t-shirts, jeans, and brightly colored scarves, while her bed sheets had a print of pink flamingos. For some reason, she had brought at least three different umbrellas with her to college, which she stored next to a couple of baggy sweatshirts in our closet. She had arranged her desk in a semi-orderly fashion, with her lap top in the middle, a stack of DVDs on one side, and a pile of CD's on the other. She had an entire laundry basket devoted to books, which she promptly pushed under her loft bed.

I noticed that the books were mostly classics and science fiction novels. Charles Dickens, Jane Austen, Star Trek, and a complete collection of the works of Edgar Allan Poe. Interesting. We might just get along.

When I had finished writing my e-mails and ensured that Caroline was oriented enough to get around the small campus, I found my way back to Edward's room. He had a hot plate of spaghetti waiting for me. While I ate my meal, Edward turned on some soft jazz music and settled onto his couch, watching me eat. I felt kind of silly sitting there while he just stared at me, so I devoured my food, washed it down with a tall glass of water, and then sat down next to Edward on the sofa.

"So, how's the roommate?" he asked.

"Oh, she seems nice. A little eccentric maybe, but not like psychopath creepy or anything like that" I replied.

I paused. Edward had a funny look on his face.

"What did you see?" I scolded.

"Her mind was kind of hard to read. It was all full of fictional characters, music, bright colors, and a guy named Adam." He seemed amused.

"Hmm…" I snuggled closer to him, finding the coolness radiating from his body even more inviting than the warmth of his room.

"Classes start on Monday" he reminded me.

"Yeah"

"Are you ready?"

I felt ready for anything.

"I think so"

"Good" he said. With that he turned, lifted my chin, and kissed me softly on the lips. I silently apologized to him. My breath couldn't smell that great after eating a dinner of spaghetti with mean sauce. His breath smelled probably about 80 times better than mine. Which isn't saying much, considering the fact that Edward always smells like heaven. I leaned against his shoulder as he pulled me into his stone embrace.


End file.
